Veritaserum
by Malfoy-Senpai
Summary: Snanger one-shot/drabble kind of thing.  I don't usually write snanger so sorry if it's not too good XD  Don't read if you don't like  Fic for SeverusHermioneForever  R&R x


**Veritaserum.**

**Ok this is a one-shot for a friend. She did a one shot for my favourite pairing and so I had to do a one shot for her favourite pairing. I don't particularly like Snager, but for those who do, Enjoy! :D**

The Portrait Hole swung open and the whole room silenced. Moments before, the Gryffindor common room had been in full party mode. They had just won the Quiddich final. But now, with the Headmaster and Deputy in the doorway, they had no partying left in them. They knew they were in deep shit.

"Potter," McGonagall said angrily. "What is the meaning of this?"

Harry, who was the Quiddich Captain and Head Boy, looked sheepishly at the floor. This had all been his idea, and now the whole house would be in trouble for his actions.

"Finnigan will you please turn that racket down!" Seamus, who was nearest to the music player, turned it off, which had been blasting 'The Weird Sisters.'

"Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Seamus Finnigan," the headmaster said calmly. "Please step out onto the corridor."

Harry and his friends followed the two teachers out onto the corridor. The Fat Lady was awake and angry. She was wearing a pair of earmuffs which were usually only needed when mandrakes were around.

"Minerva," Dumbledore said. "Please get Severus and Remus."

The deputy headmistress nodded before hurrying down the corridor.

"Now," the headmaster said. "Harry, as head boy and Quiddich captain, you will be punished by me. Hermione, as head girl, you will be punished by Professor Snape. Seamus, as I heard you giving Harry the idea at dinner, you shall be punished also, by Professor McGonagall. Ron, as a prefect you will be punished by Professor Lupin."

All of the students, except Ron groaned. McGonagall came back with the other two teachers. Even though it was the middle of the night, both teachers were fully dressed. Though, from Lupins hair it was obvious they had both been dragged out of bed.

"Go with your assigned teachers then. You will not question whatever punishment they give you. Harry come with me."

The group split up and Hermione followed Professor Snape down to his office in the dungeons. He had obviously just downed a Pepper-up potion before retrieving Hermione, because he didn't look the slightest bit tired.

"Sit," he said coldly.

Hermione sat in the seat opposite Snape. She looked around the room. In all of the years she had been at Hogwarts, she had never been into the Potion Masters office. It was, as expected, mainly green and silver, her two favourite colours. Severus sat in the teachers' chair, obviously looking bored. Most people saw the Potions teacher as a slimy, old git that had greasy hair and a big nose. Hermione, however, didn't see that at all. She saw a troubled and lonely man whom she wanted to comfort.

"Seeing as I have no idea what has happened, I will use Veritaserum. I know it's not like the know-it-all would lie, but I have to be careful," he said before standing.

Hermione watched as he crossed the room to get the truth potion when an idea came to her head. She was alone, in her crushes office, in a very revealing black dress. It was Dean's idea that they dressed formally, and that was the only spare dress that Ginny could give her.

The dress itself wasn't fancy. It was simple, black and strapless. But Hermione was a lot curvier than Ginny was and the dress fit in all the right places. It was tight on her chest but flowed over her stomach. This, she thought, could work to her advantage.

"You don't trust me?" Snape looked around to look at his student but wished he hadn't. Hermione had turned around to face him. She was leaning forward slightly making her dress seem even tighter. Snapes pale skin hardly ever blushed. But even Hermione noticed the pale pink brush across his cheeks. She smirked.

The older man didn't answer. He sat at the desk again and passed Hermione the vial of clear liquid. She didn't drink it but said, "I know how difficult and expensive this truth serum is to make Severus. You shouldn't waste it on something you don't really need to know. Unless maybe, you have other questions to ask me?"

He ignored that too but his mind was full of questions. Why was she acting like this? Was she drunk? Did she like him back? He knew a teacher-student relationship was wrong, but he couldn't get the thought of him and Hermione out of his head. Then he looked at the Veritaserum, all of his questions _could _be answered.

"I have to do my job Miss Granger," he said, attempting – and failing – to sound angry. "Now drink the potion."

"Yes sir," she said, having some idea about what he was thinking. She took the vial and put it to her lips. Such a simple, graceful movement made the Potions Master smile.

"Who are you?"

"Hermione Jean Granger," she said simply. "Hogwarts student, Gryffindor seventh year. I missed my seventh year along with Harry Potter and the other Gryffindors due to me, Ron and Harry not being here and the other students having such a corrupt teaching."

"Yes, yes," he said hastily. Now he knew the potion was working, there was only one question he wanted to ask. "What are your feelings towards me, Severus Snape?"

The girl smiled, "Right now Severus. You are the only man I want to be with. I've loved you for years, but thought our difference in age and our houses would come between us."

By the end of the sentence, Severus was out of his seat and knelt beside her. He looked into those hazel eyes he loved and whispered. "Those things won't come between us because I love you too."

Hermione put her arms round his neck and they both stood up. She kissed him softly, her lips barely brushing his. Then, the second time the kiss was long, sharp and intense. They both forgot that Hermione was supposed to be being punished and felt like the only people that mattered were each other.

The next morning Hermione woke up where she felt at home. Under the emerald, silk sheets of the Potion Masters bed. She pulled on her dress and kissed her lovers cheek before leaving. She walked back to the Gryffindor common room, ignoring the wolf-whistles she got on the way. The room was back to normal but the other seventh years were up, discussing their punishments angrily. She sat down next to Harry and Ginny, sighing and pretending to be frustrated as well.

"And now I have to have detention with McGonagall for the rest of the week! What did you get Hermione?"

Hermione sighed dramatically, "100 points taken and detentions for the rest of term. Oh and I had to spend the night cleaning out the store cupboard manually because Snape can't do a simple cleaning charm."

The group gasped and began talking between themselves again. Hermione smirked, 100 points may have been a lie but the detentions weren't. And she couldn't wait for them to begin.

All it needed was a drop of Veritaserum.


End file.
